Here and there
by Mitski
Summary: Just a series of random drabbles. Each chapter is pretty much a standalone ficlet.
1. Untitled 1

**A/N:** I'm just putting this here, at the very beginning, so I won't have to do it every single time. Glee or it's characters obviously does not belong to me, I'm merely borrowing the writer's characters and ideas for my own amusement, or something.

* * *

><p>"Rachel"<p>

It still feels weird to say that name, given that she'd avoided addressing the other girl by her given name –it provided distance, somehow. And God knows she needed that.

"Yes, Quinn?" Rachel looked more curious than surprised at hearing her name being called by the blonde, but she never really voiced the obvious question that was going through her head that moment.

Quinn opened her mouth to speak, but words failed her, and she just ended up closing it. She really had no idea why she called out to the petite brunette, or if she had anything to tell her at all.

"It's nothing, forget about it." She turned to leave, but Rachel's question kept her rooted in place.

"Are you alright?"

It's quite ironic, how Rachel keeps on thinking of someone else's well-being before her own. No one else seems to realize or even acknowledge how selfless the brunette actually is, beyond her incessant rambling about Glee club and her metaphors and her dreams about Broadway –it's… just… really frustrating.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Quinn's response was almost automatic, she didn't even have to stop and think about it and it's just… out there, all of a sudden.

Rachel's hesitant "If you're sure…" was almost drowned by the doorknob's click, when Quinn left and the door closed behind her.

Although, the blonde thinks, what's more frustrating –is when she realizes how Rachel Berry is the only one capable of seeing right through her carefully crafted façade, up to date.

She still has no idea why.


	2. Untitled 2

**A/N:** Glee S03E01 is used as reference for this piece.

* * *

><p>You actually thought that by dying your hair pink, changing the way you dress and smoking –your most recent vice, would actually deter this person from coming after you… but like always, she does the opposite of what you expect.<p>

"Come on Quinn, this is our year to get it right"

Here she is, Rachel Berry. You were actually surprised she had the guts to approach you while in the company of the Skanks, no one in their right mind would be willing to put their own person in the line of fire for someone else. But then again, Rachel Berry is no ordinary person. She never was, and obviously, will never be.

"Give it up, Berry. I'm not coming back to Glee club"

You see it. That flicker of sorrow –that was present in her ever expressive eyes –for a split second, you're sure you would've missed it if you even blinked. You wonder if she's improved over the summer, usually you see it for much longer before she can collect her emotions and hide it from the world.

"But we need you, Quinn. We need your tremulous alto and your Belinda Carlisle glamour." You hear her say and see a small smile on her lips. And God –you have no idea how she can be so _honest_ about all this. Her eyes, you can always see it in her eyes. You can't help but glance away for a second; you can feel your walls dropping for moment. You can't help it and you wish that Rachel would _miss it_, miss that second of weakness.

But you're not that fortunate. You never seemed to be, when it came to her.

"I know you have no reason to believe me, but I'm sad whenever I don't see you in the choir room."

You have no idea how she can have that effect on you. And you have a nagging feeling that she can see right through your façade, but you shake that thought away. No one has ever seen through your act, ever –and Rachel Berry is no exception. She is no different from anyone else; there is no way that she can be.

"We would love to have you back, Quinn. Whenever you're ready, okay?"

Rachel was already walking towards the school by the time you're able to force yourself to look back.

You take one, long drag from your cigarette, before you put it out using the wall and throwing it away.


End file.
